Natsu and Lucy
by Anime Gurl Lover
Summary: This is about Natsu and Lucy. Lucy finds out that Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth is her brother and keeps it from everyone else so Natsu gets jealous because he thinks Lucy is with Sting. Hope you like it guys!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

Lucy's POV

It was a nice summer day. I was walking with Natsu and Happy to my mom's grave. When we got there. There was a statue of my mom and her name written below; Layla Heartfilia was carved on the rock. Natsu ran over and tripped on Happy's tail and fell (more like flew) into my mom's statue. Then the statue fell and broke on top of Natsu.

"Oh my god! Natsu are you ok?" I asked looking carefully at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Natsu said rubbing his head.

"Natsu. You broke the statue!" Happy said.

Then I walked over to the statue and saw a brown notebook in the pile of rocks.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu asked as he walked over to see what it was.

"I think it's a notebook. Looks very old and dusty though."

"Read it"

Then I brushed of the dust. Layla heartfilia was written on it. I was confused right now.

"I think I should go home and read this tomorrow. It's getting very late."

"Sure no problem. Me and Happy will take you home"

"Aye sir"

Then we all walked to my apartment. When we got there I gave Natsu a peck on the cheek and said goodbye. Then Natsu and Happy left. I put the notebook on my desk and changed into my pajamas. Then I went to bed.

A few minutes later…

When Lucy had grabbed the notebook and took it home. She didn't know that her mother put a dream type spell on it. The spell allows a person related to the owner of the notebook to dream the part were the owner wants them to dream. The notebook started to glow a golden color. Then a swirl of gold dust from the notebook drifted towards Lucy and entered her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail

Lucy's Dream

Aggghhhhhh! Layla screamed as she lay in the hospital bed. She had just given birth to a blonde boy with sea blue eyes. Seven seconds later she screamed again as she gave birth to her second child, a blonde girl with hazel brown eyes. The doctors gave Layla her two newborn babies. Layla held them both in her arms. "I'm going to name the boy Sting and the girl Lucy. "She said as she smiled looking at both of them. Jude looked at them both carefully with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong Jude?" Layla asked her husband. "Nothing. I'll tell you later." Her husband said as he walked away to the waiting room. After a few days in the hospital Layla was able to leave with Sting and Lucy. Layla held the boy in her arms while Jude held the girl in his arms. Then they walked home. When they got to their mansion Jude said "Layla we are going to keep the girl but send the boy away. We don't need the boy. We can just have the girl instead, so we can sell her off to someone rich in the future." "NO! I will not let you take my babies away. We are going to raise both of them and if you don't want to then I will myself." Then she took the babies into her room. She put them both in a baby crib and watched over them all day. After a year Jude had still not given up on throwing the boy away. Layla had thought he had given up so she wasn't as cautious as she used to be. On a rainy night Jude went into Layla's room and took Sting. Then he got onto his carriage and went to the forest that was far away from his house. When he got there he put Sting in a basket with a note on it that said Please take care of boy named Sting Eucliffe. Then he went back home. The next morning when Layla found out that Sting was missing she ran right to Jude. "What have you done to Sting!?" She yelled at him crying. "I sent him somewhere you will never find." Jude replied then he walked away. A few years later when Lucy had grown up Layla got sick. Then soon she died.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail

_Next Morning_

Lucy's POV

When I woke up I saw a swirl of gold dust slowly drift from my head to the notebook. Then I started to cry. So, Sting's actually my brother, huh. She thought to herself then she wiped her tears and got dressed. When she finished she opened the notebook to the first page. DreamSpell casted on so my Lucy Heartfilia and Sting Eucliffe could see the truth that I hid from them. Was written in my mom's handwriting. Then I took the note book and ran to Sabertooth. When I got there I went to Sting who was sitting in a chair like throne laughing. I walked up him and asked

"Hi Sting can I talk to you privately. It's very important."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't Sting"

"If I didn't then what?"

"I just need to talk to you privately"

"Can Rogue come?"

"Can you stop asking questions and take me somewhere we can talk PRIVATELY?"

"Sure but can Rogue came, too?"

"Fine!"

"Rogue. Lucy needs to talk to us!"

Rogue nodded and followed us to an empty room.

"Ok… So umm how should I say this? OK so I just found out from my mom's dairy that you are my older brother!"

"Am your what?"

"My older brother."

"Can I read the dairy?

"Sure."

Then Sting and Rogue read the dairy together. Then they both looked at me.

"So, I'm your older brother by seven seconds?"

"Yep"

"That's cool!"

"Sting tone it down a bit someone might hear us"

"Ok Rogue"

"Why don't we let Lucy stay at our house because you know we're her brothers?"

"Sure. Lucy would you like to stay with us?"

"Umm can I? Because I don't want to cause any trouble."

"It's ok."

"Ok. Let's go get my stuff and move it to your house then"

When we got to my house, me and Rogue packed my bags while Sting talked to the landlady about me moving in with them. After me and Rogue finished Sting helped carry some of my bags and we left to their house. When we got there I saw a big white house with a black roof, and door. When we got inside it was all nice and comfy looking. Then Lector and Frosch came running over and hugged Sting and Rogue.

"Sting-kun, why is Lucy-san here?"

"Frosch-sama wonders too"

Then Rogue took them to the living room and explained everything to them. While he was explain Sting took me upstairs into a big empty room with a bed and said "This can be your room. When we finish packing everything why don't you go to your guild. I'm sure their all wondering where you've been."

"Sure" Then I unpacked everything and went downstairs. "I'm going to my guild now!"

"Okay Lucy I'll pick you up when it's about time to go home" Sting said. When I was just about to leave the house Lector and Frosch came running over.

"You really are Sting-kun's sister, right"

"Frosch-sama thinks so too."

They both asked me. I nodded and smiled. Then they both hugged me and said goodbye.

When I was walking to the guild I walked past a dark alley way, someone's hand grabbed me and pulled me into the alley. I turned around to see who it was but I couldn't they person grabbed both of my wrists and pushed me against the wall. Then a bunch of people black and a hood that covered their faces slowly started to walk over. "NOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed trying to escape. Then one of them pulled out a knife. I screamed and started crying. Suddenly, I saw Sting in front of me beating the crap out of the people. In a few seconds all of the people that were attacking me were laying on the ground unconscious then Sting ran to me and hugged me asking if I was ok. I hugged him back crying and shaking in fear. After I finished crying Sting walked me to my guild and dropped me off.

_When Lucy was attacked_

Natsu's POV

"What's wrong flamebrain" Gray said. Then I ran out the guild. Was that Lucy's voice a minute ago? I thought because I was sure I heard her scream. Then Gray started running after me. "What's wrong flamebrain did you hear something?" he said as we kept on running. "Yes, Ice princess. I thought I heard Lucy scream. Now go away. I can handle this myself." But Gray kept on following me. When we got there we saw Lucy crying hugging Sting. "I thought you were dating her, Natsu" Gray whispered not wanting to get caught. "We aren't yet. I haven't confessed to her yet."

"You haven't!"

"Ya you got a problem with that"

"Sorta, cause now Sting is with her."

"Well, she's fine so let's go back"

When me and Gray got back to the guild Erza, Levy and Wendy came up and asked what happened and why we suddenly ran out.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just thought that I heard something."

Then I walked away wondering why Lucy was with Sting


	4. Chapter 4

_At the guild_

Lucy's POV

When me and Sting got to Fairy Tail. I said goodbye and then went in.

"Hey, Luce." Natsu said with a sad voice.

"What's wrong? Natsu"

"You know what's wrong. You didn't need to hide it. You could've just told me."

"What are you talking about Natsu?"

"You know what I'm talking about. So does Gray."

Then Natsu ran out of the guild. Erza tried to chase after him but didn't.

"Gray what is Natsu talking about?"

"He's talking about you and Sting."

"Me and who!?"

"You and Sting. Weren't you guys hugging each other in that alley way?"

"This is a HUGE misunderstanding. I'm not with Sting."

"Kay. Then why were you hugging him?"

"Okay. So it all started with a dream and my mother's notebook. My mother has been keeping the truth from me and I just found out this morning that I'm Sting's younger twin sister. I was hugging him because I was attacked and he saved me and I was scared."

Then they all looked at me confused. I handed them the notebook and told them to read it. After they all finished reading it they looked at me and said

"So, you aren't going out with Sting and Sting is your older twin brother by seven seconds. Am I right?"

"Yes"

"Well how are you going to explain that to Natsu?"

"I don't know. But I'll figure it out. Somehow."

When it got dark outside Sting came and picked me up and we both went home. When we got inside the house Rogue was sitting on the floor playing with Frosch and Lector. Then he looked at me and smiled. Lector and Frosch came running over and hugged Sting and me. Then we sat down and talked.

"We should go on a quest together!"

"Sure, why not."

"I chose the perfect one."

"You chose already?"

"Yeah. I really wanted to do a quest with everyone, Lucy."

"Ok. Let's go tomorrow morning. Lucy you can tell the guild master and then will go"

After that we went to bed.

_When Natsu ran out of the Guild_

Natsu's POV

I can't believe Lucy didn't tell me that she was going out with Sting. Now I missed my chance. I feel so retarded. Then I ran into my house and started crying. Then Happy came flying over.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"Lucy is going out with Sting and I can't help but feel sad and a bit jealous."

"A bit?"

"Ok. I'm really jealous and sad."

"Why don't you talk to her tomorrow morning."

"Sure, Happy. That's a great idea."

Then me and Happy went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5(Last Chapter)

_Next Morning _

Lucys POV

When I woke up and went downstairs I saw Sting and Rogue waiting for me.

"I can't wait to go!"

"Sting calm down"

"But, Rogue"

Then I stood there looking at them.

"Hey, Lucy"

"Hi"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yup. Let's go."

Then we went to the guild and I told the guild master that I'm going on a quest with Sting and Rogue. The guild master smiled and nodded. Then we went to the train station.

"Oh, I hate the train so, so much." Sting and Rogue said. When we got on the train I asked Rogue what quest we were going on, since Sting was too sick to talk.

"We're going to defeat a Dark monster that terrorised people on a small island."

Then the train stopped. When we got off the train we went to the island to find the Dark monster. When we got there, we saw that the town was burning in flames. Then a villager came running towards us.

"Help me, please! My 6 year old daughter is still in my house!"

Then Sting and Rogue went to kill the monster while I try to get the little girl out of the house.

"Open, the gate of the maiden. VIRGO!"

"Princess, is it punishment time?"

"Virgo I want you to go into the burning house and save the child."

"Yes, princess"

Then Virgo dug her way inside the house and saved the child.

"Oh, thank you for saving my child. Thank you so, so much."

Then they both ran to safety. Then I ran over to Sting and Rogue. They seemed to have already killed the monster and collected the reward.

"Lucy, we did it!" Sting yelled excitedly

Then we went back to my guilds.

When Natsu got to the guild in the morning.

Natsu's POV

Shoot I slept in. I thought as I got dressed to go to the guild.

"Happy. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Zzzzzzzz"

Then I turned around and saw that Happy was still asleep. Then I picked him up and ran to the guild.

"Is Lucy here?"

"No she left with Sting and Rogue to go on a mission."

"What!? She already left?"

"Yeah, Natsu what's up?"

"Notin, I just wanted to talk to her."

So she already left. I guess I wait for her to come back so I can talk to her.

After hours of waiting Lucy finally came into the guild with Sting and Rogue.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, what do you want to talk about Natsu?"

"First of all why is Sting and Rogue here? Second are you going out with Sting and finally why didn't you tell me?"

"Sting and Rogue are here because they are dropping me off."

They both nodded.

"Second of all we are not going out but I actually just found out that he's my older twin brother."

Then Natsu put his hands on both of my shoulders and was about to ask something when sting grabbed him and said

"Don't grab my little sister like that."

"Bastard. I was just going to ask Lucy something until your ugly face got in the way."

Then me and Sting got into a fight and slowly everyone else joined in.

Lucy's POV

"Umm, everyone. Can you all stop fighting?"

After it got dark outside everyone finally stopped fighting. Sting and Rogue went home first because I told them that Natsu needed to talk to me for a bit.

"Lucy, you and Sting are brothers, right?"

"yes"

"Oh thank god"

"Why?"

"Well. I ah... I kinda like you Lucy. Not like a friend but more you know."

Then I stared at him.

"Wha What do you mean Natsu?"

Then Gray jumps in and says

"Natsu loves you."

"Shut up Ice princess"

Then Gray went away.

"Well, I like you too."

Then we smiled at each other and Natsu walked me home but before I went into the house I ran up to him and kissed him on the lips and went inside.


End file.
